Toxic Girl
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Jeanette were calling him from the back garden, does she really think he's dangerous? Does she really thinks he's sexy? Does she think he's... TOXIC? SimonXJeanette, ALMOST MA, but it's T (For Teenagers) Sorry... but it's only YOU guys who'll say me if it's T or M


_Simon: Oh shit... This song? Really? I... *blushes really hard*_

_A/N: Come on! It's not like she's going to bite! Will you Jeanette?_

_Jeanette: We'll see about that... *seductively*_

_A/N: Hello! We're just arguing about the song I'll put on this one, TOXIC, Jeanette will sing to Simon but..._

* * *

**TOXIC GIRL**

Simon was walking around the back garden of the Seville's household, trying to find Jeanette... Whom was calling him from the back garden, Simon saw that it was a labyrinth, but finally reached her.

Simon: Ah! Finally Jean! Where have you- you- you- you- look- look- w-w-w-wow...

He found Jeanette, only to find her in a blue dress that showed her knees a lot... (_A/N: No, it wasn't a dream, it's just one more random life songfic of them_), another music intro came in, and Simon predicted that this music... was the best ever for this little reunion of them.

[Jeanette]

**Baby, can't you see?**  
**I'm callin'**  
**A guy like you should wear a warning**  
**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**  
**There's no escape, I can't wait**  
**I need a hit, baby gimme it**  
**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

Simon was being teased, she was singing about him, but with this tone of voice... It just made you have a spine on your fur...

**Too high, can't come down**  
**Losing my head, spinning round and round**  
**Do you feel me now?**

Simon: Yeah Jeanette... I'm feeling you...

**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**  
**With the taste of your poison, I'm in paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Simon: Toxic? No... I don't bite Jeanette...

She was starting to like this...

**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Simon: But why are you singing this?

Jeanette: I'm just remembering you back when you had that spider hit and you said you loved me...

Simon smilled... He really wanted to have that back...

**It's gettin' late to give you up**  
**I took a sip from my devil's cup**  
**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high, can't come down**  
**It's in the air and it's all around**  
**Can you feel it now?**

Simon: I want to kiss you... please...

**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**  
**With the taste of your poison, I'm in paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Simon: Come on Jean... I'm not... I dare you to kiss me...

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

With that they kissed for a while, but it was sooooo good to Simon... He never had this feeling before, he wanted back, and now he has it!

Simon (or Simone?): I love you _mon amour_...

Jeanette: Still with that accent huh?

**(Taste of your lips I'm on a ride)**

**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under**  
**With the taste of your poison, I'm in paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (toxic!)**  
**With the taste of your poison, I'm in paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**(I think I'm ready now)**  
**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**

Simon: So you're ready?

Jeanette: I think I'm ready now...

Without any words, Simon kissed her again and had the most craziest night someone should have, which had a little of sexy songs (_A/N: That's why __**I **__predict that maybe my next story I'll write will be rated MA!_)

* * *

_Simon: *still kissing Jeanette*_

_Jeanette: *still kissing Simon_

_A/N: Hehe... those two... anyway... munkedupjoe213, if you're reading this, man, you should be more LUCKY THAN ME because YOU write lemons and __**I **__have almost a little idea of what they are, and I dare to say you: __**EXPLICIT SEX! **__R&R! Especially you __**SailorStar624!**_


End file.
